Fight Factory
by CuteKick
Summary: It's not easy for a girl trying make it in the fight game. Zach is trying to land Mila a fight that will get her out of that diner for good! But is he the best manager for the job? One-shot featuring an exciting visit by none other than Sarah Bryant.


"M.M.A."

"Order up!"

If she had to hear that stupid order bell ring one more time, Mila was going to go insane. It had been very busy at Johnny's Diner lately, busier than usual because the pizza place next door was closed for renovations until further notice. This, of course, made the boss very happy to open early and close late to take advantage of as many hungry customers as possible while the competition was away. As she snatched the plates of greasy food from the pick up window, Mila hoped again that they would fix the place up in a hurry; all the extra hours were starting to cut into her training time.

But what other choice did she have? A gal had to pay the bills, after all. It wasn't easy to make a living as a fighter these days, especially starting from the bottom. Mila just hadn't been able to string enough fights together to get that initial momentum going. She had been close to getting deals with a few sponsors, but they all wanted to see just a little more of what she could do before they would be all in. The opportunity to show them seemed to always escape her.

Zack did the best he could as her manager and promoter, but he was also promoting Dead or Alive full time, which was obviously a big money-maker. For Mila it was a nice pay day, but there was no longevity in it for her, especially as she started to get to know some of the other fighters involved. Too much damn ninja-sister-brother-drama for her. And assassins? Clones? Mila needed a promotion a little more stable than Dead or Alive, one that would allow her to make a living doing what she loved without having to worry about being turned into somebody's science experiment. And she had yet to be invited to that sleazy island Zack and his girlfriend were running. At this point, she would take all the exposure she could get, figuratively.

Probably _literally_ , too, if she thought it might get her a damn fight or a sponsor.

"Hey, what does a guy have to do to get another drink in this place!?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your - whatever that thing your wearing is - on," Mila replied to her favorite customer, Brad Wong. Why he had picked Johnny's as his regular spot she didn't know, but he was a constant pain. Mila was pretty sure she had seen him slinking around at the gym a few times, too. What a creep!

Such were the joys of a girl trying to make it in the fight game.

* * *

Mila was walking into the gym later and later every night. Or maybe it just seemed that way because she felt like she could never spend enough time there, perfecting her techniques and improving her fitness. The dirty atmosphere and sweaty fighters, as hungry as she was to make it to the 'big show', inspired her. It was her therapy after a long day of menial labor. She slammed another one-two combination into the heavy bag she was working. Her movements felt sharp. All her tools were ready to be put to use in the ring. She folded the bag in half with a kick and then paused, distracted by her own thoughts.

Maybe she could start promoting _herself_ somehow. One of those fancy reality shows about fighters might take her application. Or what about a calendar? "Every Month of Mila", she would call it. Mila was sure she could take twelve selfies and paste the days of the month over them, make it look semi-professional. Semi-professional was better than she could say about her fighting career, she thought and took another swing at the bag. There was always social media. It didn't take much these days for a gal to get famous by posting provocative pictures of herself online, even if she couldn't spell or use punctuation correctly, or have any other remotely interesting qualities whatsoever. Mila threw a one-two, low switch-kick combination that sent the bag swinging around.

"Damn, girl! Lookin' sharp! You look amazing! I would not want to mess with you! Yeah!"

Mila sighed; Zack had walked in as if on cue. He was certainly the master of making flamboyant entrances. She turned to look at him, sweat dripping from her brow.

"Finally got sick of hanging out on the yacht?" she said resting a gloved hand on the heavy bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zack said dramatically as he removed his shades. "What's with the attitude, champ? You know I have to come down and check on my favorite superstar fighter! Gimme some!" He extended his fist.

Mila bumped his fist with a glove and gave him a skeptical look. "Uh-huh. Any fights coming up?"

"Yeah, well, you know, I've been talking to some folks," Zack said acting a bit fidgety. "I've been making some moves, got a couple people interested in putting on a show. I just need a little more time to-"

"Zack!" Mila crossed her arms and glared at him. "You're making my eye twitch."

"Damn." Zack sighed. "Don't be mad, champ. I'm doing my best. The truth is, I can't even find sparring partners for you, much less get somebody to put their reputation on the line in front of the world. You keep beating them all up!"

Mila looked dejected. "I thought that's what fighters were supposed to do," she pouted.

Zack shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe I can help," a girl's voice interrupted them. "I've been looking for a decent sparring partner."

They turned to see a tall pretty woman with a long blond ponytail. She was wearing a sleeveless blue bodysuit that conformed to her physique.

"Damn!" Zack said. "It's you again. Listen, lady, you can't just walk up here and get in the ring with my fighter. You want to talk to her, you gotta talk to me. I'm her manager! Plus, last time you got me choked, so what's up with that? Anyway, Mila can't just be sparring with any old-"

Mila knocked Zack to the side excitedly. "I'll spar with you!" she said smiling eagerly.

The woman laughed. "I'm Sarah," she said extending her hand. She noticed Mila was wearing gloves and smiled sweetly. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Mila." She gave Zack a bored looked. "Zack _is_ actually my manager, but we haven't had much luck getting fights lately."

"I said I was trying," Zack said as he picked himself off the ground.

"Well, let's see what you got, then," Sarah said. "If I'm impressed maybe I'll help spread the word."

Mila put her chin in her gloves and gazed at Sarah with sparkling eyes. "Really!? Let's do it!"

* * *

Zack poured some water in Mila's mouth from a bottle as she sat on the stool in her corner. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you get hurt, that's a major set-back. What about the 'big show', champ!?"

Mila watched Sarah pacing patiently. "It's just some sparring," she said. "I need to get as many looks as possible. Just make sure you take some video or something, for promotional purposes."

With that, Mila stood up and walked to the center of the ring to meet Sarah. They touched gloves, and then the match was on, Mila in her Victoria training top and muay thai shorts, Sarah in her slick, skin-tight body suit.

As the two began to settle into their own rythms and watch each other carefully, Mila began to analyze possible game plans. Sarah had long, incredible legs that could control the distance easily if Mila didn't focus on getting past them to throw strikes in the pocket. She also decided that she should look for the take-down early; with Sarah's sideways stance she was sure she could snatch up a single-leg quite easily.

Mila began to walk Sarah down to test the waters, taking careful steps toward the woman in her rythmic, muay thai style movement. She threw a few jabs to get inside and then hoped right back out of range. Sarah seemed content to wait for an opportunity to counter attack, hopping lightly on the balls of her feet, so Mila pressed the action a little further. She landed a solid inside leg kick leading into a one-two combination. Sarah ate the kick but had good enough head movement to avoid the two punches.

The counter attack came as anticipated, but Mila had underestimated Sarah's range and speed. Sarah pushed her back with a sharp front kick, then landed two side kicks all with the same leg before putting it back down and settling into her bouncing side stance.

Mila shook it off but made a mental note of the woman's kicking abilities. She stalked in again and landed an outside leg kick to Sarah's lead leg. The response was a few well-aimed and rapid punches that Mila was able to parry. She landed another inside leg kick to the same leg, trying to make Sarah more apprehensive about using it in the future.

Even against her own better judgment, Mila went for Sarah's lead leg yet again. The pattern being anticipated was a risk she was willing to take and she paid for it; Sarah hoped out of range and then rushed forward and connected with a hard knee, again flowing right into a kick with the same leg, this time a high side kick that clipped Mila's chin and knocked her back. If it weren't for the ropes, and the fact that Sarah was holding back her full power, Mila was sure she would have been in big trouble.

But it invigorated her. It felt good to be in a fight with somebody with Sarah's skill level. Mila reminded herself that she was not going full force, either. Those leg kicks at full power would have done some serious damage and limited Sarah's mobility without a doubt. She could feel herself wanting to pick up the pace.

Mila got back in the fight, sending a hard teep kick into Sarah's side and following it up with a cross that sailed over her lead shoulder and connected with her cheek. Sarah countered with a lightening-fast spinning back fist, but Mila had drilled that hundreds of times and reacted perfectly. As the back fist whizzed overhead, Mila shot in with perfect timing and got Sarah to the mat with a smooth double-leg take down.

With Mila's elbow in the air prepared to rain down the ground and pound on Sarah, and Sarah already positioning herself to sweep out of Mila's mount and avoid the assault, an air horn blared that startled both of them.

"Ladies, ladies!" Zack said running into the ring. "That was fantastic! You girls are on fire! Yeah! I mean, that was amazing!" He pulled Mila to the side as Sarah hopped up. "Are you crazy!? This was supposed to be sparring, and there you go trying to get this girl to take your head off!"

"That was great, though, wasn't it?" Mila said smiling excitedly. "Did you record it? Did you get some good shots? I can be an exciting fighter, we just have to show the world!"

"Of course I did!" Zack showed Mila his phone.

"Zack!" Mila yelled at him angrily. She threw a high kick at his head, but he was too quick and rolled under the ropes just in time.

"What!?" He looked at his phone flashing the 'Not Enough Battery' warning. "Well, shit. Mila, I'm-"

"Just forget it!" Mila shouted without looking back on her way to the showers.

* * *

That idiot! Mila was still upset about not having been able to get any highlights from the sparring match. She pounded her fists against the wall in front of her as she stood under the hot shower, her eyes closed. Did he even care if she made it as a fighter? Sometimes Mila wondered if it was even worth trying anymore.

"You seem tense," A soft voice said from behind her, shocking her out of her moment of self-deprecation. Before she could turn around Mila felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. "You should be happy after a performance like that."

It was Sarah, Mila realized. But what was she doing in the shower with her? Mila sighed; it didn't matter. She was frustrated and Sarah's hands felt good as they lightly massaged her neck and upper back. She found herself leaning into it before she could stop herself.

"Those were some pretty fancy kicks," Mila said. "Where can I get a pair of legs like that?"

"I guess we all have our gifts," Sarah replied in a throaty voice and pressed her body into Mila's back.

Mila's eyes widened; things had escalated past good sportsmanship into something else, and rapidly. Mila had showered with girls before, but never showered _with_ them. She laughed inwardly at herself and leaned even more into Sarah. She felt so good against her and Mila had had such long days recently...

Sarah brushed her lips across Mila's ear and it made the muay thai fighter shudder. "Nobody has ever taken me down like that before," She said hotly. "I think I could use a little more training in that."

"That's MMA for you," Mila said. She reached her hands around Sarah's neck and leaned her head back onto her shoulder.

Putting her hands on Mila's waist, Sarah gently turned her around so they were face to face. "Mouth on Mouth Action?" she said with a mischievous grin.

Before the girl could repond, Sarah pressed her lips into Mila's and kissed her deeply. There was some shock at first, some hesitancy, but Sarah felt Mila start to relax as they made out in the shower, and finally the girl caved completely and began returning the kiss just as passionately.

Mila wasn't really sure what was happening. Add it to the list of craziness in her life, she supposed. And she found herself enjoying Sarah far beyond what she ever imagined it would be like to be with another girl. Her body felt so good pressed against hers as they stood beneath the hot jets of the shower. Sarah's hands were making circles over her hips and around her behind, and it was making Mila feel hot in ways she had never experienced. She found herself cupping Sarah's face in her hands and, holding on helplessly as the blond woman took her over more and more. Their breasts pressed together and Sarah began fluttering kisses down Mila's neck. Mila laughed happily and shook her head still not believing what was happening. But her body was at the point of no return and needed Sarah desperately.

Have sex with your sparring partner in the shower? Check.

* * *

Sarah pulled her white shirt on as she watched Mila dry off in the locker room. How wonderful and giving she had been! Sarah was still basking in the afterglow of their steamy session as she finished getting dressed.

"You look good in jeans," Mila said admiring Sarah's incredible legs and butt. She dropped her towel and began slipping on her own jeans.

Getting another glimpse of Mila's sexy, athletic body as the towel came off made Sarah bite her bottom lip. She was happy she decided to pick a fight with the girl, even though she hadn't planned it to lead to multiple orgasms. That part was nice, too, of course.

When Sarah didn't say anything, Mila spoke again: "So, I don't really know what this means. I've never... You know... With a girl."

Sarah laughed. "You're adorable." She walked over to Mila as she was pulling her sports bra over her perfect breasts. She kissed the girl gently on the lips. "It means that I think we will be doing a lot more training together. We have to start promoting you, after all." She kissed her sweetly one more time. "The 'big show', you know?"

Mila blushed and shook her head, smiling from ear to ear. One minute she couldn't get a sparring partner even if she payed them, the next she had the best one that could have possibly walked into her life at that moment. It was an added bonus, of course, that Sarah could hit her just as hard she could make her come.

"The 'big show'," Mila repeated softly.

"See you around, champ," said said. She gave Mila one last long kiss, and then she was on her way out of the locker room.

Mila was still reeling from the experience. She laughed and shrugged as she finished getting her clothes on.

Just another day in the life of a fighter.


End file.
